Traverse
by Revan23
Summary: This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight. It begins two years before Bella Swan returns to Forks. A boy is discovered by the Cullens, but he doesn't know who he is. Carlisle tells him he has amnesia. Join this young boy through his current life.
1. Beginning

Traverse

A Twilight Fan-Fic

Chapter One

Arrival

The night was cold, but what could you expect from this small town of Forks, Washington. The temperature is usually like this, even during the day. I lay under the porch roof of a rather large house that was nestled sweetly in the forest. It's massive four story structure hadn't been used in years -yet everything was still inside and untouched- and with my luck, locked. I was hungry, as was my dog, Taz, was at my side, as he always was. My companion is a red nosed pit bull, but as you gazed into his eyes you can tell that he wasn't a vicious animal. His fur was light brown, aside from a white patch that trailed up his neck, under his chin, and the top of his snout that melded onto his right side, like a half diamond. We have both been stranded in the woods a few months ago. The smell of rain filled the area as a small storm ominously stood over the northern part of the area. I leaned against the wall of the house and scratched my back as I slid down to sit.

I felt his warm breath as he inhaled and exhaled deeply on my right leg. I smiled as I pat his head and I rested my head against the cold, wet stone behind me. All we had to keep warm was my camouflage jacket. This jacket is one of the few things I possess that ties to my past. On the inside tag was the word. 'Mac'. I don't know who, or what that is, but all I know is that somehow may be able to tell me who I am. Among other things, were a few pieces of paper with random writings, stuffed the wallet in my back pocket, and a knife that I kept in my right boot. Upon one of those paper scraps was a piece that had the name 'Revan' on it. I didn't know who that was, but I couldn't compare the handwriting on that sheet to my own, for I didn't have anything to write with. I didn't even know how to write, nor what to write with.

I sighed lightly and allowed the images of the past few days to bore themselves back into my head. Taz and I hunted two nights ago, and bathed in the small river near the house that I have been, for lack of a better word, living at. The moon hardly shown through the clouds, for they had created a barrier to keep me from gazing up into the night sky. My dirty blond hair was always long and tangled -and in my eyes- but I took my knife and cut a few strands out so I could see. After a few moments, I tossed the hair to the side and looked at Taz. He was snoring, -which I thought to be odd for a dog- and laying on his back. I closed my eyes and slowly, fell into another dreamless sleep.

The next morning was just like the rest. I stretched as I decided to open my eyes, that in turn caused Taz to wake up. We both yawned and I stood up so I could stretch my back out. Taz did the same, but in a dog's way of doing so. I looked down at him and smiled briefly. He sat down and looked up with worried eyes. He always does that because he either is hungry, or wants to play. Before I could throw my ragged shirt on, he already had a stick in his mouth, whimpering towards me. I looked over my shoulder at him and smile. There was no breeze, so that awful wind chill factor didn't take place -which meant it was a nice day to go swimming in the lake- so I took the stick from him and threw it as far as I could. His eyes followed the stick and took off, following his toy. His muscles flexed and bared through his skin. I shook my head as he disappeared into the forest that was clouded by the thick mist that always blankets Forks.

I grabbed my shirt and strapped on my worn out boots. They looked like they were falling apart, but of course that's because I've been alone out here for six months. Not too much longer later, Taz came barreling out of the trees with the stick in his mouth, gunning straight at me. As he approached, I hunched down as if I were going to pounce on him. Taz stopped at my feet as I quickly stood up and howled at him, in gesture to play with him. He dropped the stick and started snapping at my hands as I waved them near his head. I only laugh when I play with Taz because for the past few months, that's all I have to do for fun. After a few minutes of playing like this, I started running to the river near the house and stopped to take my boots off. My once blue jeans were now nearly black from dirt and mud on our hunting escapades in the woods. Taz was at my side and barked in anticipation for our water play. I didn't make him wait as I jumped into the shallow water.

We played for about an hour in the water before I decided we should head back to the abandoned home. I called Taz by whistling as I stepped out of the river. The day had just started for us. I planned that after we dry off by the fire, we would go hunting. We mainly hunt deer, and stay away from bears. I wasn't sure if there were wolves in the forest that surrounded us, but we ate what we killed. As we arrived at the back porch of the house, I heard cars on the other side. My heart practically stopped at this point. Nobody comes up here. I looked down to Taz who was sniffing the air in the direction of the vehicles. "Taz, go in the woods and wait for me boy" He glanced at me as I spoke, as if he wasn't going to leave my side. I snapped my fingers and pointed to the forest. A few moments passed and he eventually darted into the woods.

I looked at our makeshift camp, and ran towards it so I could gather up my only possessions. I reached the porch and took my jacket and my knife. I knew there wouldn't be much time before someone came around or through the house. My mind raced as I gathered what little I owned, and Taz's collar. Not too much later, I heard voices of about half a dozen people. My heart sank, for I knew I was about to be caught, and probably arrested.

I spun on my heel and I was face to face with three men. All of which were unbelievably pale, white as ghosts almost. The tallest of the three was very muscular with short black hair. The other two looked about the same hight, but one of them had bright blond hair while the other had darker hair than the blond. All of them looked as though they weren't even out of their early twenties. I didn't know what to do, I knew I was caught, but I didn't know what the worse of it all was. I held the knife tightly in my left hand and thought for a second. What would happen if I tried to attack one of them? I was rather weak from being out here alone. I figured if I took out the larger one, who was directly in front of me first, I believed I could take out the other two with little trouble.

I dropped the jacket and threw my hand with the knife towards the larger man. Before I could even blink, he clutched my hand and held me in the air. I squirmed like a worm on a hook and I tried effortlessly to loosen his grip. I tried to punch him with my free arm, but he once again intercepted it with his free hand. I had no other option. I had to try to kick him, which I somehow manged to do. My shin connected with his left side, and I probably would have been better off kicking a tree. His muscles should have been carved from stone, because he was that hard. I grit my teeth and barely managed to keep myself from groaning. Finally, the blond man spoke to the one holding me. "Emmet, let him go."

"He just tried to stab me Carlisle!" Emmet bellowed.

Carlisle shook his head and looked at the other one, who did not let his eyes tear away from mine. I closed my eyes and hung limply in Emmet's grip. "Just kill me." I shook my head as I spoke and dropped the knife. The man, Carlisle looked at me as if I were crazy. Though, I"m sure I was going to go crazy if I were out here alone any longer. Eventually, Emmet slowly set me on the ground and let go of my hands. "Edward, go get Esme and Alice. Tell them there's a boy back here who is injured. Have one of them bring a blanket. And tell Rosalie and Jasper to open the house, and unlock all of the doors."

The third man, who had yet to look away from me slightly nodded his head and walked around the corner. Emmet and Carlisle slowly backed away from me and looked around at my "camp". I was sure I was going to be reported to the police and thrown in jail. All I could think about was Taz. I knew he was at the edge of the woods, staring at the men who were surrounding me. I looked at the man named Carlisle and spoke once more. "If you're going to call the police, just kill me and throw me in the woods." He just smiled as Emmet laughed. The man named Edward rounded the corner at this point, with two girls, who both looked who these three did. Pale skin, dark hair, and looked like they should be models.

The one with short black hair kind of skipped, or danced over to me and threw a blanket over me and set her arm around me. The other woman looked at me with what seemed to be concern in her eyes. The girl who was holding me spoke rather cheerfully, in a voice that seemed to be worthy of Aphrodite. "I'm Alice. What's your name?" I just looked to the ground and shook my head. Alice tilted her head to the side and looked at Edward, who also, just shook his head. Carlisle looked behind me, into the house and smiled. I didn't dare turn around. I thought someone was behind me, ready to attack. But instead another man turned the corner. I wasn't surprised at his features. Pale, hair color like the rest, but his eyes made him look like he was either afraid, or in pain.

Suddenly, I felt at ease. I no longer felt tense around all of the people crowding around me. Carlisle told Alice and Edward to get another blanket and also to get his bag. He also told Emmet to take me inside. Emmet eyes widened, but Carlisle was persistent. He looked at the other woman, and told her to help Rosalie. Once she nodded her head and began to walk away, Emmet picked me up and walked around the house.

Carlisle followed, and I saw the front of the house, where there were many cars, and no moving trucks. I figured out that these people lived here, and were more than likely on vacation. All seven of the family was near the front door, staring at me with many different expressions. Worry, pain, tension, and the last girl, who I decided to myself was Rosalie, looked at me with nothing but hate. I just hung my head as Emmet took me inside.

The inside of the house was as beautiful as the outside. Well, aside from the dust of course. But there wasn't that much. I didn't care much of the way the rooms were decorated as I was carried into the kitchen. Emmet sat me down on the counter and Carlisle was right behind us with a leather bag in his hands. Emmet moved out of the way and Carlisle set the bag down beside me. He opened it and pulled out some instruments that I didn't recognize. I didn't know what a lot of things were, since I can't even remember how I got out here. "Look at my finger please?" Carlisle spoke as he held up his index finger and held up a flashlight and shined the light into my eyes. I stared at his finger as he looked at me and moved his finger slightly. He frowned as pulled out a stethoscope, and asked me to lift my shirt.

The rest of the family stood at the entrance to the kitchen and Carlisle tended to me. Finally I sighed and looked out the window. "What, you some kind of doctor?" Carlisle chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes, actually, I am." Great. That's just what I needed. Someone I don't even know telling me that I was dieing. I knew I would die of starvation at one point in time. He asked me to inhale deeply and hold it, then exhale slowly. He took off his stethoscope and set it in his bag. He sighed and leaned against the table that was just a foot behind him. His arms crossed his chest and he looked at me. "Do you know who you are?" I just shook my head. "Do you know how old you are?" Again, I shook my head. This man was asking me things that I didn't know. I knew it was going to get rather annoying.

He grimaced and looked into my eyes. "You have amnesia. You don't remember anything... Not even your own name or age. You seem to be no older than six-teen, but I can do a blood test so we can find out?" My heart jumped at his words. I looked at him, then to his family. I knew I would have to explain to them why I was on their property. "I have one last question for you, son. How long have you been out here by yourself? You're very malnourished. You're just skin and bones. How have you been surviving?" I closed my eyes tightly. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to just die. I looked to the window directly behind me. Maybe if I just pushed myself off the counter, I would die from the fall. I laughed to myself at that thought.

"Don't even think about it." The man named Edward finally spoke up. I looked at him, bewildered. I didn't have the right to do so, and I knew it. I just looked down, then back up to Carlisle. "Well, you'd better sit tight. This is going to be a long story." He just smiled while not removing his eyes from mine. "I got time." He shrugged at the same time. I took a deep breath, and delved into the story, beginning with my awakening in the forest, just a few miles from here. I told him everything, from Taz, to how I hunted. Once I finished with the story, Carlisle and two of the girls looked at me with concern, Alice being one of them.

I heard the other one as she approached me. "Oh, you poor thing. Carlisle, we should take care of him. Alice, dear go start the tub with warm water. Jasper, go find some new clothes that you think he can fit." The last of the males, who was named Jasper nodded as he walked outside. Alice quickly nodded her head as she darted around the corner. Emmet walked over to me yet again, and carried me in the direction that Alice went. A few moments later, I could hear water running. Emmet turned another corner and I could feel the warm mist from the bath's steam. Emmet set me down and I noticed Carlisle and the other woman who was in his arms. I figured that they were the parents of the family.

Emmet and Carlisle stepped out of the room, but Alice and the other woman stayed. Alice looked at her with concerned eyes. "Esme." So the other woman was Esme, who apparently, was the mother. She just smiled and looked at me. "Do you need help? You look exhausted." That was, rather odd. Two woman who I didn't know, who also didn't know me, offered to help me bathe? I just shook my head and waited for them to leave the room.

Once they did, I looked around at the elegance of the room. This place looked like it was straight from the eighteenth century. I felt the water with my hand, and it was really warm. I felt very uncomfortable here, but I didn't know what they were planning. Before I could even get ready for the bath, I heard a knock at the door. It was Alice. "Uhm, hey. I have some clothes here. Can I come in?" I opened the door and Alice stood there, holding some clothes. They looked brand new, straight from the store. "Here. These are some of Jasper's old clothes that doesn't fit him anymore. Carlisle said you should be able to fit them." I nodded my head and thanked her as I timidly took the clothes.

The water felt amazing. I was no longer in the cold, and in the warmth of a stranger's home. Well, I knew all of their names, aside from my own. Standing there, in the warm shower I could feel a lump in my throat. Was I crying? I shouldn't be. To try and evade that subject with myself, I scrubbed the months of caked on dirt and dried blood from my body. After I rinsed off and got out of the shower, there were a stack of towels that I was sure wasn't on the counter once I got in here. I dried off and put the clothes that were graciously given to me. They were a little long because Jasper, as well as the rest of the men in the family, towered over me. I used the same towel to wipe up the water from the floor that dripped from me.

I opened the door and I couldn't see anyone. I tried to remember where the kitchen was, thinking that everyone was there. I heard the family talking amongst themselves. Before I could even reach the corner to listen to them, Alice appeared. A rather large smile crossed her face. She grabbed me by my hand and dragged me into the next room. "Come with me, we have some great news!" She practically danced into the next room. She let my hand go and walked towards the rest of her family who was waiting for us.

I hadn't noticed it before, but with all of the lights on, everyone's eyes were a brilliant gold hue. Everyone but Rosalie, I guessed was smiling. Carlisle and Esme stepped forward a little and looked at each other. Esme spoke first. "We'd like to introduce ourselves, first and foremost. I'm Esme Cullen, this is my husband, Carlisle Cullen. Our children, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper." They all waved correspondingly , or in Rosalie's case, barely forced out a nod. Looking upon them all, it were as though I was in the presence of the gods. Esme looked up at Carlisle who smiled and nodded towards me.

"We've decided to NOT get you in trouble, but we have already called the sheriff." My heart sank, and I'm sure everyone in the room could tell, and once again I felt another lump in my throat. My mind raced to Taz. What would become of him? "The reason we called him is because we are going to have him call other police in the next few towns, and try to find your family." I looked at Carlisle as I smiled like I was just given this house. Then, he said something I will never forget, and be forever grateful. "If, however we can not find your family, we will adopt you." I didn't know what to say, but that lump in my throat grew. I knew that it was from pure joy, not sadness.

"Um... I'm really grateful, but... What about my dog?" Just as I spoke, Edward laughed out loud and opened the door behind him. "You mean this guy?" Taz bolted into the house and ran straight for me. He jumped and knocked me over. I was extremely happy. I was promised, one way or another, a home and a family. The plus to it all was I was able to keep my best friend.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmet was sent to the store to get food for me and Taz. I waited in the den with Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. Rosalie decided she'd go with the boys. Carlisle looked at me with meaningful eyes, while Esme and Alice bathed Taz and brought him back to the room we were in. "After all of this time, you were alone and sat outside of this house, and even though you saw how full it was of valuable things, you never thought of breaking in and stealing anything?" I just shook my head. I know he's just trying to figure me out, but it didn't bother me anymore.

"Never. I knew that this house belonged to someone, but I was to worried about Taz and myself. 'How would we survive? What will we eat? What will we do for warmth?' That's all I cared about. I mean, how would I feel if I just came back to my camp and a bear had destroyed it? That's why I didn't touch this house. I knew it meant a lot to someone. This was their safe haven." I was staring at Taz while he was getting a lot of attention from Alice and Esme.

Carlisle smiled and nodded his head as I spoke, never once looking away from me. Apparently, he was very interested in my "life" story. As we conversed, Alice asked if Taz knew any tricks. I was confused on what she meant. She inquired, "Can hit sit or lay down, on command?" I smile and called him. He jumped up and came over to me. I snapped my fingers and he sat down. The three of them applauded and asked if there was anything else he could do.

"Well, he usually brings me a stick, and I throw it and he brings it back. We play in the river, as well as play fight from time to time. He best trick, is he SNORES." Alice giggled out loud and Esme and Carlisle laughed together. I pet Taz and scratched behind his ears, which made him thump his leg on the carpet. Once again, the trio with me laughed. A few minutes later, the rest of the family walked in with a lot of bags, and two dark blue bowls. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice got up and asked me to come with them. I followed the family into the kitchen, Taz at my side.

Edward, Emmet, and Jasper unloaded the bags. My eyes widened at all of the food and drinks. They must have bought enough items to feed an army. Edward looked at me and then to Taz. He sat down as I stopped and titled his head to the side. Edward's lips curled to one side as he set one of the bowls by the sink and the other on the floor. "These are for Taz. We weren't sure if he'd like any toys, so we kind of bought a variety." Emmet filled the bowl on the floor with food and Jasper filled the other bowl with water from the sink.

Alice took one of the bags and grabbed a few dog toys that consisted of a rope, a bone, and a bag that read 'Doggie Treaties'. Taz looked up at me and whimpered. I smiled and told him to go eat. He rushed to the bowl beside Emmet and began to eat. A lot. Jasper set the other bowl of water next to him. Esme set her hands on my shoulders and walked me over to the kitchen table. "Now you just sit here while we get you something to eat." I hadn't noticed it before, but her skin was really cold. Almost like ice. I just shrugged it off, and looked at my companion.

The house was filled with the aroma of many different foods. My mouth watered from the smell alone. I didn't say anything, but Edward looked at me and smiled as he had before. A few minutes later, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle walked in the room, each holding a plate. They sat them down in front of me and smiled. Esme handed me a fork and a knife while Emmet handed me two sodas. "I think the chief of police is here." Alice spoke up to break the silence. She and Carlisle walked out of the room, I guessed to the front door.

"Eat until you can't anymore. While you're here, our home is your home." She smiled and hugged my shoulders with her cold hands. It didn't bother me, for I have gotten used to the cold atmoshpere. The plates had meats, spaghetti, soups, and vegetables. I almost cried at how generous the family has been to me. Esme asked the rest of the family to leave me and Taz so we could eat in peace. Once they all left, I began to eat. I didn't dive into it like I hadn't eaten in years, but I ate like I usually did.

Once I finished, I noticed Taz was laying on his side, and he breathed in heavily and exhaled. I smiled as I stifled a burp. A few moments later, I heard Carlisle call me to the front room. My heart pounded. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was to follow Carlisle's voice. I got up from the table and pushed my chair to the table. I picked up the dishes and took them to the sink. I heard Edward call out to me. "Don't worry about those, kid. We'll take care of them later." When I said that, I was startled. I guess I was making more noise than I had intended.

I exited the room and walked down the stairs, and bared towards the den. The whole family was sitting in there, as well as another man. He wasn't pale like the rest, but he had a fair tone of skin, and he was rather scruffy with facial hair. Carlisle coaxed me into the room and introduced me to the man. "This is Chief Swan. He's the head of the police force here in Forks." He nodded and walked over to me with an outstretched hand. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't know what he wanted.

"Chief, he has amnesia. I don't think he knows what you're offering." Carlisle looked at Mr. Swan as he turned towards the family. A few seconds later he turned to me, quizzically. "Oh... Well anyway, as he said, I'm Chief Swan. I was told that you've been out here for SIX months, you've been surviving off of the wildlife, and you haven't left the porch of this house at all?" I felt ashamed. I looked at the floor and nodded. He turned back to Carlisle and asked him how he knew I had amnesia. "Well sir, it's not that hard. He doesn't know anything about himself, or his past. He just remembers waking up, and living here ever since."

The Chief looked from me, then back to Carlisle. "So, what? You want him to be arrested?" I looked at the officer and then looked at Carlisle with tears in my eyes. "Oh, heaven's no. I'm a doctor, and he is very malnourished, he and his dog. I wanted to know if you could look around the neighboring towns to see if you could try to find his family. We'll watch over him and take care of him. I'd also like to know, if at all, that if his family can not be found, if we could adopt him?"

The tears in my eyes then began to well up from happiness. Chief Swan looked at his notepad and nodded. "I uh.. I think we could do something to help this boy out. Though it would help a lot if we knew his name. Well, just let me take him to the station and we can send out his picture in the missing person's file.. See if anything happens. Though in a situation like this, he should be in foster care. But I can tell that you're not going to let that happen, right?" Carlisle just nodded with a smile on his face.

My heart jumped a few beats when he said he was taking me away. I slowly backed away from the room, but Edward placed his hand on my back. I looked at him, and saw a look I have yet to see from any of the Cullens. He just shook his head and stood up. "I'll go with you. I'll let everyone else get settled back into the house while I go with you two." I looked up at him with the biggest smile I've made yet. Chief Swan nodded and said it was okay. The Cullens waved me good-bye and Alice jumped up and kissed me on the forehead. "Don't worry. We'll be here when you get back."

Chapter Two

Anxiety (Working title -_-)

The drive to the police station wasn't short. The Chief was in his squad car while Edward and I were in his car. During the drive, Edward was telling me about his car, and about his family. Apparently, they aren't even related. Carlisle found them all, same as they had found me and adopted them all. That statement brought me ease, but my heart wouldn't stop racing in fear that I might be taken from the Cullens. Edward reassured me that wouldn't happen, even though I didn't say anything, I could tell that it was showing.

He explained that Carlisle is a doctor, and Esme is infatuated with houses. From the way the look to the way they're built. She even likes to fix them. Rosalie and Emmet are are like the stereotypical jock brother, and cheerleader sister. I just smiled and shook my head. I didn't know what he was talking about though. Then he brought up Jasper and Alice. "Alice and Jasper Hale, not Cullen. They're the actual twins. Alice is a free spirit, while Jasper kind of keeps everything bottled up."

I looked from the street as we continued to the town to Edward. "What about you? Were you adopted as well?" He nodded and didn't really want to get into the subject, so I just let it be. Not much later, we arrived at the police station. Edward parked next to Chief Swan and got out of the car. I hesitated when I reached for the door. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Before I could even grab the door handle, Edward already opened it for me. He motioned his arm to call me out. I nodded and stepped out of the car. He frowned as he noticed I didn't have any shoes. I just smiled and told him I'm used to it.

He hauled me onto his back and carried me through the front doors behind Mr. Swan. The building wasn't big, but it wasn't small. Well, it was compared to the Cullen's home. The Chief told Edward to set me down in front of a large blue spot on the wall so he could take a picture of me. Edward then stood next his desk as the Chief took my picture.. "That will go through the police database and every police station within the country." I just looked at him with an odd expression.

Edward, on the other hand just smiled and said he'll explain later. "We're also going to take your finger prints, and I'm going to have the medic take a blood sample to make sure you're healthy." Edward looked down and was obviously thinking. Eventually, he looked up and spoke. "My father was planning on doing a blood test to try and see how old he is. Would that be possible, Chief Swan?" He nodded and called a man in a white shirt over to me. This man wasn't pale either, so I guessed it was only the Cullens who were pale. He held my hand and put my fingers on a small pad with an odd black substance on it. He then told me to place my fingers in a square and move them back and forth.

Once I was done with that, the man handed me a rag and said I could wipe my fingers off, which I did. He then pulled out a small red bag and opened it up. The objects inside looked somewhat similar to Carlisle's. He only grabbed two things from the bag's contents though. The first was a white tube with some markings on it as well as numbers, and the second looked like a small bottle. He pulled the top off of the first object and wiped a spot on my left arm with a cold wet cloth.

"I hope you don't hate needles, kid." He stopped and shook his head and smiled. "Never mind, you wouldn't even know." He grabbed the tube and pointed it at my arm. Then I realized that there was a small blade on the end. Was this guy going to cut my arm open? I looked at Edward and he told me to sit still. He wasn't going to hurt me. Oh, sure. I just have a man with a weapon to my arm. Be calm. Got it.

I felt a small tingling feeling from my arm. I looked at the man and the tube was now filled with blood. "All done. See? It didn't hurt." I looked at him and shook my head. He then proceeded to put my blood in the small bottle and set it int his bag. He stood up and walked towards chief Swan. "I'll get his blood sample to the hospital right now. See ya Charlie." I guess that the Chief's first name was Charlie, since that what the man called him.

Charlie then turned to me and Edward and smiled. "Tell your father that I'll let him know if anything turns up." Edward thanked him and picked me back up. We then left the building, but not before I waved to Charlie, who waved back with a smile. "That was nice." Edward managed to speak low enough that only I could hear him. I nodded my head as he opened the door of his Volvo and set me in the seat. He shut the door and walked around the car and got it.

We got back to his house and he took me inside, where the rest of his family waited where we left them. Taz however, was waiting for me at the front door. He was so ecstatic to the point that his body was moving with his tail as he wagged it. Edward set me down so Taz could greet me. He then went into the den with the rest of his family, and I followed, as did Taz. Everyone was sitting and smiling at me.

Carlisle stood up and looked from his family to me. "You said, that one of those papers in your wallet had the name 'Revan' and your jacket had the name 'Mac' on it, but those aren't real names. So, I hope you don't mind, but we've decided to give you a name." My eyes lit up as Carlisle spoke. A name. I would finally have more to me than just the way I looked. I couldn't wait to hear what they had decided to name me.

"It took us some time, but we've finally decided to give you the name Alexander." I felt the lump in my throat again. I wanted to run to Carlisle and hug him. I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye nod at me. I took it that it wasn't hard to figure out what I wanted to do. So, I did. Esme's and Alice's eyes light up. They both joined me in the embrace with Carlisle. The rest of the family just smiled at what I did. Carlisle place his hands on my back and pulled me closer.

I felt that I finally had a family. I had a home. But more than anything, I had a reason to be here. I heard Taz bark in approval behind me. I couldn't help it. I had to let it out. Everything had been building up in the past six long months. I just had to cry. Esme held me close, as did Carlisle. Alice looked as though she were about to cry as well. I could tell that just like me, it was out of joy. I kept hearing Esme tell me that everything will be okay, that I could cry.

I don't know how many times I said thank you, or haw many times I chocked while saying it. Alice patted the back of my head and skipped away. She grabbed the rest of the family and they all left the room, and the house. I heard their car engines roar as they pulled out. I pulled my head away from Carlisle and wiped the tears from my eyes. He and Esme were still smiling, and standing as still as stone.

"Where.. Where did they go? I didn't upset them, did I?" I tried not to choke my words as I muttered out loud. Carlisle and Esme just smiled and shook their heads. "No dear, they just went out. They'll be back later." Esme reassured me as she and Carlisle finally let me go. I tried to hide my eyes in my hair as I looked down.

"Oh dear.. Your hair. Would it be alright? if I cut it for you?" My cheeks for some reason became warm for some reason. I fumbled with my hair and looked at her as I nodded. She took me into the kitchen and sat me in a chair. Carlisle refilled Taz's water bowl and set it back down. Taz looked and him and barked to him playfully.

I smiled as Esme placed a sheet around my neck and grabbed a pair of scissors. Carlisle picked up the rope that was bought earlier and held it out for Taz. He slowly bit onto it and tugged it playfully. Carlisle smiled and tugged back. They play together while Esme lovingly cut my hair. She hummed a tune that was soothing and beautiful all on it's own, but as Esme hummed it, it made the sound that much sweeter.

I noticed Carlisle and Taz playing, and Taz lost his grip and went back for the toy. I knew he was having fun. More fun than anything. But there was something different about him. His fur. It was more illuminative. "Did someone give him a bath? He looks cleaner." Carlisle was laughing as he played with Taz and nodded his head. "Yeah. While you and Edward were gone, Esme and Alice gave him a bath."

"All done." Esme pulled the sheet from around my neck and brushed me off. He did cut much, but it felt like my head was lighter. She grabbed a mirror and handed it to me. I looked at myself and looked at my new look. I smiled and ran my hands through my hair. It was a little shorter than Edwards, but I was able to have it parted in the middle like Esme's hair, or slick it back like Carlisle's. I still smiled and hugged Esme.

"Thank you... For everything." She just patted me and told me it wasn't a problem. Carlisle finally lost against Taz in their tug of war contest. I laughed and watched my friend gallop in victory as he tossed he rope around his snout trying to get a better grip. "Well, while you were gone, Emmet, Jasper, and myself prepared a bedroom for you and Taz. It isn't really furnished, but there is a couch. We haven't really got the beds yet." He smiled and looked at his wife. I thanked them again as he showed me the way to my new room. He pointed out each room as we walked past them. His office, Emmet's room, Rosalie's, then we took a right at the end of the hallway and there was the bathroom on my left and at the end of this hall were two rooms on either side of another hall connected with this one. The room on the right is Edward's, and the other was mine.

I stepped into the room and stared in awe. At the back of the room was a giant window facing out to the woods where I used to hunt. On the left side was a black leather couch with large boxes next to them. I wasn't sure what they were, but Carlisle and Esme explained what they were. Speakers to a stereo system. They turned me to see the other wall, which was stock piled full of books and plastic cases. The cases -they told me- had CD's that I placed inside the stereo to listen to music. Nothing of that sort didn't really matter to me. What did matter, is that I had a home.

Carlisle and Esme walked to the door and said I should get some rest. I've had one of the longest days that I can remember. They wished me a good night, and shut the door behind them. I sat down on the couch and rested my head on one side and placed my feet on the other. I closed my eyes and felt the leather with my hands. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps in the hall, as well as Taz's steps. I sat up and Carlisle knocked on my door before he opened it.

Taz burst from his side and stopped in front of me, and began to lick my hands. I smiled and Carlisle stepped in. "It's okay if he gets up there with you. I can tell that he loves you dearly. I won't forbid that compassion." I tapped on the couch and Taz climbed up and laid down at my feet. "I can't tell you how thankful I am for all of this. You don't even know me, yet you allow me into your home."

Carlisle smiled as he watched Taz get comfortable on the couch. "And I can't tell you enough that it isn't a problem. You're not the first I allowed into my family." I nodded and told him that Edward informed me about how the others were adopted. He smiled and wished me a good night again. He slipped out of the room and lightly closed the door behind him. Once again I placed my head down and closed my eyes. It wasn't much later that I fell into another dreamless sleep.

I woke up and looked outside of the large window at the end of the room. It looked to be after mid day. I smiled and looked around for Taz. He wasn't in my room. I wasn't that worried about him, because it wasn't the first time I woke up and found that he wasn't there. I stretched my arms and stood up. I left my room and walked down the hall. I saw Edward in his room, and he was listening to a type of music that was reminiscent on what Esme was humming. His eyes met mine and waved me into his room.

I slowly edged towards his door and waved at him. "Good morning." I greeted him and he then greeted me the same way. "Have a nice sleep?" I told him it was dreamless, as usual. He smirked and saw me eying the speakers around his room. "This is Esme's favorite. When I first played this song on the piano, she fell in love with it." I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair, remembering when she hummed that tune while she cut my hair.

"I remember her humming it as she cut my hair yesterday, after you left." He smiled and stood up. He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders and walked me into the hall. "Come on. There's something we want you to see." I looked up at him with a questioning look, but he just smiled and said I'll just have to see." As we walked down the halls, he was talking to me on how playful Taz was. He whimpered and barked at my door so he could be let out earlier that morning. I hoped that he didn't wake anyone up by doing so, but Edward reassured me that everyone was awake when that happened.

As we passed Rosalie's room, she wasn't there, but Emmet was in his room. He was lifting a silver bar with big black circles on each end. I slowed down and watched him. Edward told me he was working out. Emmet noticed us and set down the bar. It made a loud 'thud' as it touched the floor. "'Mornin' sleepy head." He walked out and balled up his fist and rubbed it on my head. It kinda hurt, but he and Edward were laughing, so he must have been playing. Emmet then ruffled my hair and tapped my shoulder. "Edward tell you yet?" I told him what Edward told me, and he smiled again and joined us down the stairs.

I heard the others talking as he walked down the hall, but they stopped before we even got there. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were there. Rosalie was no where to be found. They all turned to me and greeted me like Edward had. "Good morning, everyone." I spoke shyly. I was still kind of wondering where Taz was and Edward said he was outside with Rosalie. "Ohhh. He wasn't any trouble, was he?" Alice looked at me and shook her head.

"No, Rosalie is outside playing with him. It's kind of odd for her to be acting like that." She turned to face the rest of the family and asked Carlisle if it was time. I didn't know what was going on. Maybe Charlie Swan had heard from someone that knew who I was? I felt a rather small smile cross my face as Carlisle nodded at Alice and stood up. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't notice this before, but everyone but Alice was taller than me. Especially Emmet. He was taller than Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle.

"Chief Swan called. Your test results are back, now we know how old you are. And I think it's high time you know as well. You're sixteen years old. So, in celebration of this good news, we have something for you." My heart jumped when he explained to me what had happened while I was asleep. But at the same time, I felt a little upset that he didn't find anything about who I was. The family led me towards the den, but not before Alice covered my eyes. Her hands were cold, but her scent made me melt.

As she stopped me, she uncovered my eyes and allowed me to look into the room. There were so many things -I didn't know what they were- stacked, and piled on top of each other. My jaw dropped for the sheer fact that It was all for me. I slowly turned my head to the family and they began explaining what everything was. I noticed CD's and books, like the ones in my room as well as Edward's. There was the same objects that Emmet had been using in his room, and more.

I was told that there was a computer, a television set, pens, pencils, papers all in the pile of gifts. I couldn't help myself but laugh as tears began to well up in my eyes. Alice and Esme placed their arms around my shoulders and laughed with me. "Was it all a bit much?" Alice asked as she looked at me. I shook my head and told them they shouldn't have. Carlisle assured me it was no trouble. I didn't know what to look at first, but Emmet and Jasper began to grab the items and told me they were going to take them up to my room and set them up.

"We figured that since you can't remember anything, maybe we could help. You might see something on the T.V., or on the Internet that might spark your memory." Edward informed me. Emmet and Jasper came bolting down the stairs and asked if they'd told me about the biggest one. "The biggest one?" I asked, looking up at Carlisle. Everyone smiled and stepped in front of me. Carlisle looked at Edward who pulled out a small box from his back pocket. It was small enough to place my wallet it. Everyone told him to give it to me, and he smiled.

"I noticed that yesterday, you were kind of intrigued about cars and such, so I thought you would like this." He handed me the box and I opened it. "It's a set of keys.... For your car." My head snapped to Edward. My mouth hung open in amazement. Emmet patted me on the shoulder and cheered. Carlisle and Esme pulled me to the garage, and pointed out a sleek black car. Edward and Emmet walked up to it and held their hands out.

"This is a 196 Corvette Shark. It's got a three fifty cubic inch engine, with five hundred and twenty five horse power. This baby is a rocket, waiting to be launched." Edward was rather enthusiastic about informing us all. He said that he was going to teach me how to drive, and would take me down to get my licenses. I asked what that was, and he said it was a card that proved I was allowed to drive, legally.

I told them all that the gifts were amazing. Emmet and Edward walked back to me and tapped me on either shoulder. Emmet bent down and looked at me smiling. "I'll help you get back in shape. We'll start working out whenever you want, little guy." I nodded my head and looked to Carlisle and Esme. They were still beaming with excitement as I thanked them, yet again. We walked back into the house and Rosalie was standing next to Taz who was lapping up his water.

"This dog is fast. He's in good shape. I'm surprised you kept him that way while you were alone." Rosalie finally spoke to me. Her voice wasn't really a voice, but a hymn upon itself. My eyes opened wide, but I quickly looked to Taz who sat down, licking his lips. "Give him a run for his money?" Alice smiled as she asked Rosalie, who smiled back and nodded her head.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmet were nowhere to be found as we talked in the kitchen. Finally, I heard Emmet bellow out. "Hey, Alex! Come here! Check out your room now!" At first, I didn't respond, then Alice nudged me, expectantly. "Oh!" I jumped from my chair and headed to my room. As I reached the door, I stopped. I was dumbfounded. The computer, the books, the CD's, and the television were all set up. Emmet, Jasper, and Edward were sitting on my couch with their arms folded, beaming.

"How do you like it?" All three of them spoke in sync. The TV. Was directly across from the couch while the computer was set up on the once empty desk in front of the window on the same side of the room as the couch. "I picked out the computer, while Emmet picked out the TV and Edward picked out the books and CD's. I hope you like them?" Jasper spoke aloud. I nodded and stepped into the room.

"I wasn't so sure on what kind of music you listened to, or what you would like to read, so I got a selection." Edward pointed out the newest stack of each. Emmet stood up and bounced over to the TV. "I picked this baby out. This is a thirty inch flat screen plasma. It's also hooked up to your speakers, so now you have surround sound." He explained what that meant, so I smiled and thanked him. Jasper pointed out the computer and told me, what he called the specs, but I was lost as soon as he spoke that word. He just smiled and told me it was a good piece of equipment.

"I have to be honest Edward," I looked at him, and my face became warm again. They all three looked at me, waiting for me to finish what I was saying. "I don't know how to read... Or at least, remember how to. He just smiled and told Jasper and Emmet to give me and him a minute. They understood what he was talking about, so they walked out of the room, but not before telling me to have fun with my new toys.

"Well, reading isn't hard. I'm sure that it will be the first thing you remember how to do. I will help you, as long as it will take." He looked at the books in the room, and eyed one in particular. He walked over to the book self and pulled it out. "This one shouldn't be too hard. I'll help you pronounce the words if they're to hard. But before we actually get into reading, I think I should show you the alphabet. I'll be right back." He stepped out into the hall, and headed to the den. A few moments later, he was back in my room with some things from the pile of gifts everyone got for me.

"Now, don't be embarrassed about your current skill, of anything. First, this is a pencil, and this is paper. Pretty easy stuff. Use the pencil to write, or draw on the paper. Here's one for you, and one for me." He handed me a a yellow stick that he said was a pencil. He then handed me a piece of paper. I knew what the paper was, because I had some in my wallet. And then it dawned on me. I can see if the writing was the same on the paper in my pocket.

"I'm going to show you the alphabet first, so I'll write them-" I stopped him by holding up one hand. I'm sure that seemed kind of rude but I reached in my pocket and pulled out my wallet to show him the papers with writing on them. He looked at me and asked if they were mine. "I don't know... But I'm about to find out." I placed one down and looked at it for a second, then I grabbed the pencil and copied what was written on the paper in front of me.

Edward called Carlisle to the room. I let my hand and brain depend on each other as I copied everything on one of the scraps I've been keeping in my pocket. Before I could even finish, the whole family was in my room, as well as Taz, gazing at what I was doing. After a few moments of silence, and me writing, I stopped and looked at what I had done. I leaned back and looked from the scrap to what I just did. "It's exactly the same. I knew it was mine... I just knew it." Everyone looked at me, and then smiled.

"See? I told you it would be the first thing to come back." Edward broke the silence that was left after I spoke. Carlisle and Esme congratulated me, and Emmet ruffled my hair again. Alice smiled her usual big smile, as well as Jasper. I felt a little awkward at first, but then I laughed. Edward looked at his father figure who in turn, looked back.

"This is a step towards remembering who you are. I think we'll mark this day as well." Carlisle spoke with such enthusiasm. I, on the other hand looked up at him. "As well?" I don't remember anyone saying anything about marking a day. "Yes, as well. Yesterday is when we met you. So, from now on, that will be your birthday. At least, until you remember your own, that is." I nodded as I looked from him back to the paper.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone so you can continue." Esme spoke to Edward and I, then everyone left the room. Edward chuckled to himself. "You can remember how to write, at least. That's good. Now, to reading." We sat for what seemed like hours. He taught me the English alphabet, telling me about the many different languages, and they all have their own alphabet. He taught me how to read again, and I would be eternally grateful.

Esme knocked on the door and asked if we could take a break. Edward looked at me, and I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Brought him some food, I see." Then it hit me. Esme had been cooking. I could smell the food now that I wasn't nose deep into the books. "Thank you, Esme." I looked at her as she handed me the plate she was holding, and the soda she held in her other hand. On the plate was a piece of chicken and some pasta.

I thanked her and she walked out after smiling at Edward and I. "You know, you're making great progress. But maybe you should take a break." I finished eating and drank the soda. I leaned back and rested my back. I smiled and looked down. "You know... You and your family have yet to NOT amaze me. Carlisle and Esme are a very caring couple. I just hope that one day I will be able to repay you all." Edward seemed to have found this amusing because he smiled as he does.

"They care for you. They feel compassion, as they did the rest of us. Especially Carlisle. He adopted me before he even met Esme. Now, I think we should go see Emmet." He got up and grabbed the plate from the table and walked out of the room. I followed him to Emmet's room. He wasn't lifting the bar as he had before, but instead he was punching at the air. His back was to us, so to get his attention, Edward knocked on the wall.

"Hey, how's it going so far?" He smirked just like he usually does, and walked over to us. "It's great. Edward is helping me a lot." Emmet nodded and asked me when I was going to start working out with him. "I'm not sure. It's kind of late now, so how about tomorrow?" Emmet agreed and walked with us to the kitchen.

Taz was the only one in the room when we got there. He was sprawled out across the floor, snoring. "Wow... He DOES snore." Emmet added, surprised. He laughed and walked into the den. Edward placed the plate in the sink and told me to just throw the can in the trash can, after showing me where it was. I looked around, and noticed it was dark out.

"Well it's late. You should go to bed. Taz looks tired as well." Edward noted, nodding his head at Taz. I smiled and knelt down next to him. I rubbed his chest to wake him up. He rolled over and wagged his tail. "Come on boy. Bed time." He sprang up, and followed me to my room. Once we got there, Jasper and Alice were sitting on the couch. Alice kind of squealed when she saw Taz. "Hey boy!" She knelt down and hugged Taz. Jasper smiled at them and then looked up to me.

"Well, I figured, before you pass out, that I'll at least teach you the basics of a computer. Since you remember how to read and write, you'll be able to type." Well, this was going to be fun. I was as enthused about this as I was writing. Jasper told me to sit in the chair, and stood behind Alice who was hovering over me. They pointed out they keys on the rectangular piece of plastic. I was told that if I press those buttons, it'll appear on the screen, as if I were writing. Alice grabbed the object next to the keyboard, and told me it was called the mouse.

They stayed with me for an hour, showing me, what Jasper said was the essentials, or basics, of the computer. They opened a program that I could type as though I were writing, and told to to have fun. I then pressed a button on the keyboard and looked at the screen in front of me. The same letter that was on the key I pressed was on the screen.

It didn't take me long to learn how to type, nor learning how to use the mouse. Another thirty minutes passed and before I even knew it, I was typing how I met them. Alice and Jasper were amazed at how quickly I learned this. Alice placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her. "You're smart. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She kissed my forehead and told me I should get some sleep. Jasper noted Taz, who was already out cold on the couch.

"He's already grown accustomed to this place... I just hope that we won't have to leave." Jasper looked at Alice. She shook her head and flashed her brilliant smile back at me. "I doubt you'll be leaving any time soon. Now, sleep." She smiled once again and she and Jasper left. I got up from the chair and laid down on the couch. There was enough room for me to stretch my legs, as well as Taz laying there. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes.

Another dreamless sleep. I sighed and saw the sun, blocked out by the clouds as it always is, just rising above the trees in the distance. Sitting up apparently woke Taz up, and he stretched, same as me. I walked to the window and looked into the forest. I didn't hear anything, but birds chirping, and crickets playing their usual melody for the morning. The mist seemed to be thicker than usual. I just shrugged it off and walked out of my room.

Edward wasn't in his room. I guess he gets up early in the morning. I walked down the hall with Taz at my heels. Rosalie nor Emmet were in their rooms. I figured that Rosalie wasn't in hers, but Emmet was typically in his. Maybe everyone was eating breakfast? I walked into the kitchen, but nobody was there. Okay, so maybe at least someone was in the den? Sure enough, no one. I began to feel a bit uneasy. I walked to the back door that led to the porch I was sleeping on, before the Cullens came back home.

My knife was still on the floor, where I had dropped it. I bent down to pick it up, and placed between my pants and my back. It was cold, but what wasn't here? I shook my head and walked back inside. I headed back to my room and I sat on my couch. Taz had curled up at my feet, and I noticed a small box, with a note on it. The handwriting was elegant, much more than Edward's. It read;

Alex,

We decided you needed new shoes, so I hope these fit. There's s few pairs of socks on your computer desk. Don't hesitate to try them on. We will be back by nine.

Esme

Well, that solved the mystery of where everyone went to. I grabbed one pair of socks from the desk and put them on. The shoe box read "Converse Chucks". Sounded interesting. I opened the box and there was a pair of black shoes, with white lining. They were a lot thiner and lighter compared to my previous foot wear.

I tried them on, and they fit snugly. Not too loose, nor too tight. I stood up, and looked outside. Maybe I'll go out and walk around the house. I'm sure that'll help keep my head clear. I noticed that on the back of the note was more. It said that there was a watch on my keyboard. She wasn't sure if I knew what it was, but it said that it tell me the time. She also wanted to tell me that it goes around my wrist, and it clamps together to stay on.

I looked at my desk, and there was an object there, resting on my keyboard. It was black, like the car the Cullens had bought me. I picked it up and looked at it. The watch read '7:45'. Well, I guess I could keep myself occupied until it was nine. I called Taz and headed outside. The brisk air took me out of the sleepy daze I was in and made me fully awake. I looked around, and saw what I used to see, but in a new perspective. I lived here, officially. Well, for now anyways.

I worked my way around the house, and stared at it's magnificence. Taz ran around, and acted like himself, of course. I just smiled and continued on. I followed the forest line ended up at the path I usually took that lead out to the river. The surrounding area looked as welcoming as it ever did, which wasn't much. I looked back to the house and remembered something I have yet to do. The CD's in my room were just collecting dust. I decided I would listen to different types of music, until I found what I liked.

I approached the house and stomped the dirt off of my feet, so I wouldn't track and in. I opened the door to the empty estate. Taz followed me in before I shut the door. We headed up the stairs and worked our way back to our room. He jumped up on the couch and got cozy, and looked as though he were falling asleep again.

I remembered Edward using the words on the stereo for a reference as he taught me how to read. I knew what the buttons did by the words on them. Play, stop, next, previous, volume, open. I pressed the open button, but nothing happened. That was dumb of me, I forgot to turn it on. So I did, and opened the disc try, as I was told. I looked around at all of the CD's, but only one caught my eye. The name one it read 'Classical masterpieces of Frederic Francois Chopin'. I opened the case and placed the CD in the tray. I looked at the back of the CD case to look at the name of the tracks. A few of those were, 'Fantasy Impromptu', 'Nocturne', and 'Winter Étude'.

I closed the tray and clicked the next button to find the corresponding track numbers. The first one I played was Fantasy Impromptu. As the music filled the room, I recognized that it was similar to what Edward was listening to. I stepped away from the machine, and sat down on the couch. I closed my eyes, and let the sounds wash over me. I could have been sitting there for days, just listening to the music. I decided it would be alright, just to turn it up a little more.

After what seemed like forever of listening to the CD, I finally opened my eyes. And the entire family was in my room. "Ah!" I screamed aloud. They all laughed at me. Edward turned the volume down and looked at me. "You seem to be moving along, quite nicely. Very good taste in music. Anything else you found to your liking?" I clasped my hand over my heart, which was just begging to jump out of my chest.

"No. First, I woke up, saw the note, and saw the shoes and watch you bought me. Thank you very much for those. I really needed them, then I went outside and walked around. I came back in here and this was the first CD I've listened to." I explained to them. I hope that I didn't loose them in my trail of thought.

"You know, I was amazed at coming home, and hearing the house being filled with Chopin. His music is beautiful." Esme looked at the CD case, and I agreed with her. "Alex, you have a good ear for music." She added, while looking at the CD case. I could tell that she likes this kind of music. Edward's eyes were closed as he listened intently to the soothing sounds of the composition.

As the song came to a close, Edward smirked and paused the CD. I looked around at everyone as the watched him. Carlisle eventually broke the silence by asking me if I was hungry. I nodded and stood up. I usually never ate in the morning -around this time most animals were still sleeping- and my stomach was about to beg me for something to eat. Everyone left the room but me and Carlisle, who stopped me and asked me to sit down.

Not knowing what was about to happen, I did as he asked and waited for him to speak. The sun had already cleared the horizon and the fog wasn't thick like it was earlier, but it was still there. "Alex, I'm sure you were feeling a little alone again this morning, and I apologize." I told him there was no reason for him too. He shouldn't have to be sorry for that. I'm used to it, really. "I went to the town's hospital and showed them my resume... Well, I guess I'll have to tell you about that some time."

He looked down at me and grinned. His expression looked the same as it did when he told me they had given me my name. I'm still trying to get used to it, but I love it either way. He looked at Taz, and he -as usual- as asleep. Carlisle tried to stifle a laugh as he heard him snore like a person. "You were right... he does snore. That's something for the history books." I laughed with him as we walked out of my room and stepped into the kitchen.

Esme and Alice had been cooking again. This time however, they were cooking eggs from the looks of it. Emmet and Jasper were washing the dishes, while Alice prepared the plate. Since there was only one, I guessed that everyone else ate earlier, or while they were out this morning. I didn't want to pry, so I didn't press the subject. I did, however, ask Esme if it would be alright if I ate in my room. I wanted to continue with reading, typing, and music. She appeared to be surprised -in a good way- with my question.

"Of course dear. You don't need to ask to do anything. As a matter of fact, I think Alice or I could teach you how to cook sometime?" Carlisle grinned and told her that they shouldn't cram my learning. I had to take things slow apparently. Or, so he said. I believed him though, he is after all a doctor.

I thanked her and Carlisle and grabbed my place, and headed to my room. To my surprise, Edward was there, staring at my music collection. His golden eyes slowly trickled over to me as I stood in my door way. "Hey, Jasper and Emmet wanted you to listen to some of there CD's. The music is new age, so it's a lot faster than Chopin." Shrugging, Edward took my plate and set it down on my table. I sat down where Taz was on my couch and began to slowly eat.

"There's a different variety here. Let's see.. Rock, Rap, Hip-Hop, Trance... There's more, but I won't get into a lot of it." I nodded as I asked him to show me the music called 'rock'. He mentioned it was a faster speed than Chopin, but some of his compositions were a bit fast and I liked them. There was a few pictures on the cover of each of the cases that looked appealing to me. Some were of people, while others were "odd drawings", as Edward told me.

We spent a few hours listening to music, laughing at how some of the composers -I didn't know what to call them- sounded. Some would shout at the top of their lungs to the point we couldn't understand them. Some of them, however had a soothing voice, with nice tunes that engulfed the room. I asked him what instruments were used, because I only knew of a piano. He told me about guitars, drums, electric keyboards, and other types of musical instruments.

After some time, Emmet showed up at the door to my room and asked if I was ready to do some exercises. Edward paused the music and told me it would be fun. He asked Emmet if he wouldn't get me started on weights first. Just the basics for warm ups. I could tell that I was in for an endurance test.

Emmet directed me outside in the back yard. There wasn't anything I didn't know here, for once. He noted to Edward that he was going to 'give me a run for my money' -whatever that meant-, and they should get me my own clothes. I looked at the one's I had been wearing, and I remembered they were Jasper's. If things were going to go as Emmet had planned for the day, I was going to be pretty tired. I assured him that I survived out here with just a knife and Taz. I was always running and jumping, trying to get away from predators as I intruded on their territory.

Over the course of the rest of the day, Emmet had me doing jumping jacks, jump rope -that was the hardest thing I've done yet-, and he had me jog around the house with him a few times. I saw that he was trying to keep the same slow pace as me, so I tried to go a little faster. Eventually, he said we were done for the day, because he wanted to make sure I still had my strength. We went inside once he told me I should take a shower. Which I did, and when I got out, I didn't know what to do because I didn't want to wear the same clothes after all of what Emmet and I did.

A few short seconds later, I heard Edward knock on the door, and ask if he could come in. I wrapped a towel around myself and told him to come in. He must have had ten different pairs of clothes in his hands. "While you and Emmet were exercising, Esme and I went out and got you some clothes. Hope they fit." With that, he set the clothes on the counter and walked out. I eyed the clothes, trying to decide what would look best. After all of that time Esme and Edward took picking these out, I wanted to look my best.

The pants were easy to choose from, as was the under wear. There were black, blue, and some were almost a white color. I picked out one of the blue jeans and black under garments and slid them on. They both fit well. A little loose, but they weren't falling off of my body. The shirts, on the other hand, had a large variety of colors and patterns. I couldn't decide on which one to wear, so I just picked out a plain white shirt and put it on.

I ran my fingers through my hair to keep it out of my eyes before I picked up the other clothes and opened the door. I walked to my room and placed my new clothes on my table, off to the side. I turned on my stereo and played a CD that Alice said was kind of like the classical music I had listened to this morning. The name on the CD was 'Within Temptation, The Silent Force'. It sounded interesting, so I put the disc into the tray and played the CD. The songs sounded like they belonged with Chopin's style at first, then I heard drums and guitars following it. The vocals of the singer were amazing. The woman had a high pitched voice and matched the words with the sounds on the instruments behind her.

I walked to the book shelf and looked for a book I might find interesting to read. After some time, I saw the name 'Chopin' on one of the books. I stopped and looked at it's gold lettering on the brown spine. 'Frederic Chopin - Polish Romantic Composer' were the words engraved on the book. I slid my fingers across the letters and pulled the book out. I stared at the cover, which was a painted picture of Chopin.

I sat down on my couch and opened to the first page. There was a list of words with numbers beside them, and the word 'Chapters' above them. I flipped to the next page and began to read. The words were a little tough at first, but I slowed down to read each of them carefully, as Edward had told me to.

There was a knock at my door, and Carlisle walked into my room. Still smiling like he had just found something important to him, he looked towards my hands which were still holding the book. "You've only been reading for an hour and a half, and you're already halfway through a book. That's incredible Alex." I looked down and realized what he had meant. I was already half way through the book.

I read that Chopin had a tough life, living during the time of a war, and being on the run from his pursuers. Then contracting a horrible disease called tuberculosis. I felt a tear in my right eye and I quickly wiped it away. So many horrible things can happen to just one person. But why? Why must things like what happened to me or to Chopin happen at all? I couldn't take it anymore, I had to ask Carlisle before I got upset.

"Carlisle, sir? Why does things happen like with me, or with Chopin? What did we ever do to deserve a life, damned like that?" I looked at Carlisle, who seemed to be rather struck as I finished my question. He took and deep breath and looked out of my window. It was late, for the sun had already set and the moon was in the sky. Carlisle cleared his throat and sat down next to me, placing his hand on my leg. I couldn't read his expression, so I didn't know what he was thinking.

"Well... Things happen all the time. Good things, bad things... It's just how life is. It's how the world works. I know you've had a lot of trauma within the last few months, but I promise. Nothing like that will ever happen again. You are part of our family now, no matter what anyone says. And we look after each other."

His words put an ease to my heart. I looked at the book and memorized the page number I was on, and closed it. Thoughts raced through my head, and I didn't know what to do. There was so much I wanted to ask about life and I knew Carlisle couldn't, or wouldn't tell me. For the first time, I saw Carlisle frown. Maybe I had upset him? I didn't want him to be, it kind of made me feel guilty.

"Don't worry about it... I'm still a little confused about the world... But I'm sure I'll learn." I spoke to Carlisle, but my eyes were fixed on my window. His hand touched my shoulder and I heard him sigh quietly. "I was scared. When I first woke up in the middle of the forest. I couldn't remember anything, but I knew Taz. That was the only thing I knew." I closed my eyes and hung my head. Carlisle rubbed my shoulder with his cold, stone like hand.

"You don't need to worry about that anymore. I told you already. You're one of us now. Even if Chief Swan finds your family, don't hesitate to come here, or call us if you need anything." His words were very sincere. I gazed up at his smiling face and thanked him. I wasn't sure if the family was getting tired of me saying, because they said there was no need for me to thank them.

Edward walked in my room and broke the silence by letting me know that he made me some pizza. He wasn't sure if I liked anything in particular, so it was just a pepperoni pizza, but I was grateful either way. They both wished me a good night and Carlisle ruffled my hair a little before he got up and left with Edward.

The next few minutes seemed to barely trickle by as I ate in silence. I finished my food and set my plate on the table and rested my body by laying down. After a few moments, I cried myself to sleep.

Chapter Three

Phantasm

For the first time, I had a dream. Although I didn't know what it was, I woke up screaming. Esme and Carlisle were the first in my room and the rest of the family wasn't far behind them. Esme threw her arms around me and tried to comfort me while Carlisle set his hand on my back. I couldn't stop the flow of tears form my eyes and whimpering to myself. Whatever it was that I saw, it was horrible.

I saw Edward from the corner of my eye, who's face was only slightly readable. Anger, and sadness shown on his pale face. He looked from his adoptive parents to Alice, who looked rather worried. Nobody noticed him leave the room quietly, but me. I felt as though I had really upset him, and that caused me to feel even worse.

As the day progressed, Esme hardly left my side. Thinking that if she played Chopin, it might help to soothe me, but I disagreed. Edward from time to time stood outside me door, or brought me a drink. My body wouldn't allow me to speak, but my mind wanted to. What could it have been? Was I reliving the day before I awoke in the forest? I rather try not to remember. If it caused me that much pain from seeing it happen in my sleep, I dare not think how I would act if I fully remembered everything.

I liked it here, living with the Cullens, yet I felt like a burden. They welcomed me into their home, but it seems I'm more trouble than they first believed. My thoughts were rather, blank for the most part. A few more hours passed of my silence, and Chopin's hymns. Carlisle slowly walked into the room and smiled -like usual- but it didn't show in his eyes. Esme stood up and walked over to him. He whispered something into her ear and she walked back over to me and kissed my forehead. Her expression was the same as Carlisle's as she stepped away and walked out of the room with him.

I curled my legs in front of my and hugged my shins. Why did this have to happen to me? I asked that same question to myself for so long, that I began to cry again. I buried my face in my knees and tightly closed my eyes. Then I smelled a sweet scent in the air, and I knew immediately that Alice was in my room. She sat down beside me and wrapped her arm around me and placed her head on my back.

"Don't worry Alex. We won't let anything hurt you ever again. You're safe here, and I just know that we will be a full family, with you in it." I could hear her voice crack slightly as she spoke. I felt her lift her head up as she rubbed my back. "Oh, hey Rosalie." Rosalie was in my room? My eyes opened, and followed the floor until I saw Rosalie's feet. I gazed up at her with my red, watery eyes. She had a sympathetic look about her. She was holding something in her hand, but it was too dark in my room to see what it was.

Had the sun already set? I looked outside and sure enough, it was dark out. I wasn't even sure how long it has been since I woke up screaming in pain and suffering. "Hey kid. Alice, you mind if you give us some time?" Alice nodded and kissed my forehead, just as Esme had done not long before her. Usually, Alice looked like she was dancing as she walked, but she wasn't. I guessed it was how I was feeling that made her like she was. I felt horrible for doing that to the ever perky Alice.

Rosalie thanked her and walked over to me, and sat where Alice was. My eyes just turned back to the floor. This was rather odd, for Rosalie being in my room that is. She cleared her throat and turned to me. "You know, whenever I was down, I would listen to Mozart. He's kind of like Chopin, but with a full orchestra. Flutes, violins, cellos, trumpets... You get the idea. But if that didn't work, I'd eat chocolate. I'm sure you used to eat it to before-" She cut herself short and apologized under her breath. All I could do was nod, since apparently my voice was broken.

She slowly rose from the couch and kind of glided to the stereo and put in a disc that she brought with her. She pressed play and walked back to my side. She placed a hand on my back and looked into my eyes. "Alex?" She called me by my name? Now I had to look. She was acting a little different, more than usual. Her expression was a little more brighter once she saw me look at her. She looked down to her lap and picked up a piece of chocolate and held it out.

"It's good, trust me." I timidly reached out my hand towards her. She set the piece in my hand and watched me intently, yet worry still filled her eyes. I bit into the chocolate and looked at her. She flashed a large smile when I did so. "You know, I think that Alice and I should take you out. How about shopping some time? You know, you pick it out, we'll buy?"

I viciously shook my head from side to side. The family has already done so much for me. After the way I've been all day, brooding like this, I wasn't deserving anything more. Yet, Rosalie looked at, puzzled. I tried to tell her, but my voice didn't work. So I reached for a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote it down. I handed her the paper and she read my words, smiling. "Don't worry, it doesn't have to be now."

I held my hand out, asking for the paper back and wrote something else down after popping the rest of the piece of chocolate in my mouth.

_I know I can't say this to Edward or Emmet or Jasper or Carlisle, but only to you Alice and Esme. And I wanted you to know this. I keep what little I know inside, but your home and family are both very beautiful._

I handed Rosalie the note and she read it and chuckled to herself. "Why thank you, Alex. You're not too bad yourself. Just need some meat on those bones and you'll be healthy again." I hadn't noticed it before, but her beauty was incredible. As was the rest of the family's, but Rosalie seemed to be a step or so higher. She placed her hand on my shoulder and gently rubbed it.

"You get some sleep kid. You're going to need your strength if you want to keep learning anything." I grabbed the paper and wrote down another question. I still remembered Edward's expression this morning, and I still believed he was angry with me. She shook her head and moved my hair out of my eyes.

"Edward is just worried about you, like the rest of us. We think of you as a younger brother. And Carlisle and Esme are serious about adopting you and bringing you into the family. But Edward was upset with himself. He told me that he would watch over you and protect you. None of us want any more harm or sadness to come to you. You know... You've grown on us all. I didn't notice it before, but you have really pretty blue eyes."

I didn't even know that about myself. I never really had a chance to look at myself. I was relieved to know that Edward wasn't mad at me. I really looked up to everyone in this house. I had only been here a short while, but I was happy to have a place I could call home.

"That's it.. Tomorrow I'm having Edward teach you how to drive." What? I remembered that the family had got me that car in the garage. I didn't know what to say, or write in this case so I paused while I held the pencil over the paper. I thought for a moment and began to jot down my thoughts.

_Did you actually buy me that? What's it called? A Courvet?_

Rosalie laughed and shook her head. "We've actually had that car for a while, but no one drove it. Here, this is how it's spelled." She grabbed one of the other pencils from my table and wrote in an elegant handwriting, like Edward and Esme.

_Corvette_

Her letters look so marvelous, and her hand seemingly glided across the paper. I read what she wrote and mouthed 'Oh, I see'. She knew what I meant and smiled once again. She stood up and touched her index finger to my cheek. Cold, like everyone else's hands, but her smell like Alice's caused me to melt. "Now, go to sleep. I'm going to tell everyone that you're doing a little better. I'll also tell Edward that he had better be ready for tomorrow.

With that, she stepped out of my room after turning to me and flashing that smile that would be fit for a goddess. I was alone again, but not totally. Everyone was just a few rooms away, so it didn't bother me.

I eyed the set of keys that went to the car the Cullen's gave me. I didn't want to cause Edward aggravation, so I went to my computer. I was still a bit unskilled with it, but I remembered Alice and Jasper telling me to click on an icon twice with the mouse to open the Internet. As I did, a page opened up with the word, 'Google' on it appeared. They said to type anything I wanted on this page and press the enter key, and the web site would find and matches for what I wanted.

I typed in 'how to drive' and pressed the enter key. Another page appeared and I saw many different things, explaining how to drive. One thing that caught my eyes was 'Video Results'. I clicked on that and the page showed a video that taught me to drive. I watched as the man explained what to do, and I wrote down some key points.

I wasn't sure how long I was there, practicing how to drive before Emmet knocked on my open door. "Hey kid. What are you looking at?" He walked over to me and knelt down. His eyes darted around the computer screen and smiled. "Getting some practice in before the real thing, huh?" I nodded and smiled at him. The tears in my eyes hadn't yet stopped, and I know he noticed that.

"It's almost ten, and you are usually asleep by now.. But you're afraid to sleep, aren't you?" The memories of the day flooded my mind. I looked down and he set his enormous hand on my head. "Don't worry bro, we;ll make sure nothing hurts you." I didn't know what bro meant, so I looked at him and mouthed the word. He understood and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah. It's short for brother. You're one of us, remember?"

I have been told that I was part of the family, but none of the siblings had called me their brother. That word alone elevated my spirits, and Emmet realized it as well. He ruffled my hair as usual before he got up and wished me a good night. I looked outside and noted the fog wasn't really thick. But I still didn't like the night, I was always so vulnerable and afraid at night.

I slowly rose from my chair and went to my couch. I grabbed the blanket Carlisle brought me earlier on in the day. I covered myself and, thankfully fell into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke the next morning to find Taz at my feet. He looked as though he just ran around the house all morning. I looked at the watch around my wrist and it read 9:57. It was almost ten? I slept for almost half of a day. I put my hands on my face and rubbed away the sleep. I sat up and stretched my arms. I could hear Emmet and Jasper yelling at each other, and I wondered about what.

I stepped out of my room and saw Edward's empty room. Walking down the hallway, the shouting got louder. Then I started hearing laughs from everyone else. I slowly edged down the stairs and walked into the den, where everyone was.

Emmet and Jasper were standing in the middle of the room, face to face with each other. Jasper's expression was happy while Emmet look furious. Jasper was smiling and laughing with everyone else, aside from Emmet. Edward looked over to me and waved. Emmet and Jasper finally stopped and took note of me standing in the doorway. I looked around at everyone, who were all staring at me. Their faces were blank, expecting me to do, or say something.

"Good morning, everyone." I spoke for the first time since yesterday morning and smiled about it too. Esme got up and stepped over to me, while Alice skipped to me, both asking if I was feeling better. I told them I felt a lot better and sneaked a glance over at Rosalie, who winked at me. I looked at Emmet who was smiling at me. Carlisle seemed to look relieved once I talked. Jasper's expression was blank, as usual, and Edward stood up and headed towards the garage.

"Better go take a shower and get dressed Alex. I told you, Edward was going to teach you how to drive today." Rosalie pointed her hand towards me room with a brilliant smile. I nodded and turned for my room. As I reached my room, Taz was just waking up. I grinned at him and grabbed a new pair of clean clothes, my keys, and my shoes as I headed for the bathroom.

As I finished with my shower, I gazed into the mirror. Rosalie was right. I did have bright eyes. I never really had a chance to see myself. I smiled at my own reflection when I reminded myself that I have a home. I continued to get dressed and went to the garage. Sure enough, Edward was standing beside his Volvo grinning.

He waved me over to his car and held out his keys. "Your car is a stick, and that's a little harder. So for now, I"m going to teach you the automatic transmission." He set his keys in my hand and walked around the car to the passenger seat, and got it. I did as Edward did and slowly shut the door behind me. "Now, the first thing YOU need to do is put your seatbelt on." He motioned to the strap behind me and told me to slide it into the slot at my right hip.

"Alright... Take the ignition key, and place that into the starter." Hoe showed me which key was which, then pointed to where I placed the key. "Before you start the car, I want you to look down at your feet. You'll see two pedals. Only use your right foot for those. The pedal on the right is the gas, which makes the car go. The other is the brake, and that holds the car in place." I eyed the pedals and moved my left foot to the side so it wouldn't be in the way.

My heart seemed to speed up and slow down. I'm sure I will mess something up more than once. Edward then showed me the gear shifter, and told me I had to press the button on the side, while applying the brake to switch gears. He told me the only ones I needed to be concerned about for now was park, reverse, and drive. "On that little black box above you, there's a switch. It opens up the garage door... Press it."

Edward seemed to be nearly whispering as he talked. I wasn't sure what he was feeling, but my nerves are going to be shot, one way or another during this lesson. I looked up and saw the small black object, secured to the roof. I didn't hesitate to press it. The massive door that was blocking the room from the outside now slowly, and loudly opened.

My hand seemed to move on it's own, as if it was guided by a ghost. My fingers touched the key that was in the ignition, and turned it. The engine wasn't as loud as it was when Edward was driving. The video I watched on the Internet last night flew into the front of my brain. I remembered what was said about starting the car, and getting it to move.

I placed my right foot on the brake and gripped the shifter with my right hand. I had totally forgotten that Edward was right next to me. I"m sure he was shocked that I knew what I was doing. Well, I didn't really _know_ what I was doing, but I watched the video a few times, trying desperately to remember it.

I pressed the button on the shifter and looked down at it. I was looking to see how far I would have to slide it back so I could place the car in drive. It was in park, so I slid it back twice. I released the shifter handle and placed my hand back on the steering wheel. I eased off of the brake and accidentally slammed on the gas. There was a loud whine and I heard Edward laughing as he tried to tell me to stop. He tried to tell me to ease off the gas and apply pressure on the brake.

Before I knew what was happening, the car slowly edged forward and came to a stop. Edward -who was still giddy- looked at me and leaned his head back against the seat. "I should have told you to _slowly_ press the gas. But that was good. Now you know how to burn out. But don't do that too much, or you'll wear down the tread on the tires. Okay, try again. This time, slowly."

I let off of the brake and lightly pressed my foot onto the gas. I heard the engine get a little louder as we moved out of the garage. "Don't forget to turn the wheel. We want to stay on the road, right?" I nodded and turned the wheel to the right and followed the driveway outside the front of the house. I couldn't help but smile. I was driving. Edward told me that I've come a long way since they found me, and I agreed with him.

He told me what to do, step my step as I drove his car. Finally, he told me to turn the car around. "I think you're ready for a little bit more speed. Do what you usually do, but press the gas more." I stopped the car and turned to Edward. He was grinning and nodded his head towards me. "You can do it. Just be sure to stop _before_ we get to the garage." Stop before we get to the garage? Does he want me to speed all the way there? Alright. He asked for it.

My gaze landed on the house, which was a lot further than I first thought it was. My eyes narrowed slightly and I gripped the wheel. The winding road leading to the house was my only issue. It was hard enough for me going below twenty. Oh well. Here goes nothing. I let off of the brake and forced my foot to the gas. I heard the tires whine again as they spun in the dirt beneath me. The now dirt road, turned from side to side, and eventually became a paved road, as I was told the other day.

The car jerked forward and we sped towards the winding path. I turned the wheel, following the path leading us back to the house. After a few minutes, we were almost to the house so I let off the gas and slowly pressed the brake. We stopped about ten feet away from our starting point. I glanced at Edward who was nodding and smiling in approval. "Good job. Good job." He spoke slowly, but his words were accepting of what I did.

He told me to put the car in park and turn it off, so I followed as commanded and handed him his keys back. "Can't wait to tell Carlisle. He'll be incredibly happy." My lips curled when he mentioned Carlisle being happy. I would be happy to know Carlisle would be. Edward and I exited the car and walked into the house. "Go get yourself a drink." He motioned towards the kitchen once we got inside.

The little light that shown through the clouds beamed into the empty kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed a soda. Walking over to the counter in the center of the room, I opened the soda and took a few sips. I heard Edward talking with Carlisle and Esme. I could hear their laughter, and Edward's boasts about how good of a teacher he was, contrary to his own beliefs. I smiled and drank some more of the soda. It cooled my throat as it slid down into my stomach.

"Alex! Come here! I want to hear _your_ side of the story!" I heard Carlisle calling me, or tried to as he laughed. I shook my head while still grinning. I bolted down the stairs and waved at Carlisle and Esme as I entered the room. "Well? How was it? Have fun?" Carlisle asked me a question that I was sure he'd already known the answer from the expression on my face.

I told them everything. From my accidental burn out, to my speedy return. Esme's caring eyes were wide as she glared at Edward, who smiled in return. He told her that nothing was going to happen. That I was safe with him. Carlisle on the other hand, was just beaming with satisfaction. "Then it's settled. Edward, take Alex to get his permit tomorrow. With that, you can drive on the road, but only Esme or myself can by next to you in the car."

I grinned and thanked him again. Boy was that getting old. It was still day light, but I was feeling a little tired. I was about to head up stairs to go lay down, but a knock at the door caused me to stop at the bottom step. Carlisle walked over to the door and opened it. Chief Swan was at the door, fumbling with his hat in his hands. "Chief Swan, please come in. Edward and Alex were just telling us how the driving lesson went."

Chief Swan looked at Carlisle with a questioning face. "Oh, I forgot that you didn't know. Since the boy didn't have a name, the rest of the family and myself decided upon a name for him." The chief nodded and smiled in approval. He looked around the room and turned back to Carlisle. "Uh... Would it be alright if you, your wife and I talked in private for a moment?" Edward turned to face me, and motioned his head to my room. "Of course. Edward? Could you go get the Chief a drink please?" Chief Swan told him it was fine. He also stated that he believed he wouldn't be here long.

Was he here with good news? He looked like he had seen a ghost, so this couldn't be good. I slowly eased myself up the stairs and stalked down the hallway until I reached my room. I eased the door shut and walked over to my couch. Pulling my legs up like how I did the day before, I hugged my legs and set my head down on my arms.

It felt like an eternity had passed. What was going on? Why did Chief Swan want to talk to Carlisle and Esme alone? What if he found my original family? Then that means I'll be taken away from the Cullens. I didn't want to leave. I loved it here. Everyone treated me like I had been in their family my whole life, especially Esme. I couldn't bare it any longer. I had to know what was being said. I quietly got up and walked to my door. I stopped and placed my ear against the door. I only heard silence. I knew I had to sneak down the hall and listen in. It was rude, on my behalf but I had to know.

I slowly opened my door, and fell back onto the ground. Edward was standing on the other side of the door. His expression made it hard for me to determine what he was thinking. Sorrow and anger melded into one another as he slowly shook his head. I noticed Taz was at his side, but Edward walked into my room and shut him out. I heard Taz whine sympathetically from the opposite side of the door. I stood up and watched Edward as he went to my couch and sat down. He crossed his hands as he placed his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his knuckles.

I stepped over to him and sat on the couch beside him. I put my hands on my legs and stared at the ground. "He found my family... Didn't he?" My heart sank as Edward half heartedly nodded.

We sat in silence for sometime. I heard my door press against the wall as Taz pushed against it with his nose. Eventually, he stopped and my door opened quietly. Alice and Rosalie stepped in one after the other. Their faces looked similar to Edwards. I was being taken away, and they all knew it. I guess they listened in on the adult conversation down stairs, like I had intended to.

They slowly walked over to me and Edward and Alice knelt down in front of me. She cupped her hands and around my cheeks. I stared into her golden eyes as they darted around my face. "I think that they're ready for you downstairs." My heart felt as though it stopped. I saw Edward glance at me at that point. I could understand what was going on, so I nodded and stood up.

Alice and Rosalie led me to the den where Carlisle, Esme, and Chief Swan were waiting. None of the three looked like it was good news that was explained. As I looked over all three of them, Chief Swan cleared his throat. "Alex, was it?" I nodded. "Well, I got a call from Florida. Someone recognized your picture and called in. I don't know how to tell you this, but your family is.. Well... They're not with us. They both passed on about ten years ago. I was told that you were taken from them at a very young age, and they couldn't do anything to get you back. The person who called was a young man who knew you, before you were kidnapped. He and his family offered to take you in, and live with them down in Florida."

As he told me what happened to me, long before I woke up with amnesia, I could feel my blood coursing through my body. I was both angry, and sad. The anger was because I was kidnapped from my parents, and I was sad because they were dead. Once he said that someone offered me a home in Florida. I hung my head and went silent. I heard the Chief tell me how they missed me, and wanted me to come home. They wanted me to have a family, where I belong.

"No. I belong here. The Cullens have opened their home to me, their lives. They welcomed me with open arms. There's only one reason I will leave." Everyone looked at me like they never have. Carlisle and Esme were smiling, but that didn't match the look in their eyes. Edward, however looked relieved. "I want to see their graves. I want to know their names. I want to know who I am."

Chief Swan nodded his head and looked from Carlisle and Esme back to me. "Well, before you go anywhere, we need to make your last name to Cullen. That way, you can get a passport and fly down, and give your respects." I shook my head and looked at him with hateful eyes. "I will not give them respect. They gave up on me! How could they just let their child be taken away in the night and not do anything about it?" I hadn't realized it, but I was yelling at the top of my lungs. Edward lifted me from the ground and took me to my room. The rest of the family was crowded around the stairs, watching with concerned eyes.

As Edward set me in my room, he turned and shut the door as he left. So I was alone again. My blood was boiling from anger. I stalked from one side of the room to the other. I wanted to hit something, but I didn't want to break anything. I looked at the back of my door, and saw my jacket. I narrowed my eyes in question to the name on the tag. I picked it up and looked at the tag. I rushed over to my table and wrote the same name. I eyed them both, comparing the names. But to my disappointment, the writing wasn't the same.

So was this jacket my fathers? I was taken from my parents as a child, right? Then why did I have his jacket? If I was taken, then how did I live my life until just recently? Was I released, or did I run? I couldn't think about it any longer. I had to do something. But what? My eyes raced around my room and I saw my wallet, which is usually empty. That was it. I had to go see their graves, and damn them as much as I could. I put my wallet in my pocket and opened my door cautiously.

Surprisingly, Edward wasn't there, waiting for me. I walked down the hall and heard everyone talking. They wanted to know what would compel someone to do steal a child from their parents. I edged down the stairs and kept my eyes on my feet. I felt ashamed for the way I had acted, and I deserved anything the Cullens did to me. No one had noticed me, so I let my presence be known.

"I'm leaving." Everyone stopped, and turned to look at me. "Not now, but as soon as I am.. _legally_ able to leave, I'll go to their graves. I can't promise it will be a loving reunion... But I will go." Chief Swan nodded, as did Carlisle and Esme. My adoptive sibling all left the room, aside from Alice and Edward. I wasn't paying much attention, but I heard Carlisle saying he wanted to have me get my driving permit tomorrow, and to have my name changed to Alexander Cullen.

The Chief said the name will be taken care of before dawn tomorrow, and I could be taken to the nearest DMV and get my permit. He also informed Carlisle that I can have a passport the same day. Esme said they were all very grateful and walked Chief Swan out. Esme and Carlisle approached Alice, Edward, and myself. Somehow, I knew this trip wouldn't end well. I wasn't sure how long I"d be gone, nor if they would even welcome me back. Even though everyone said I was one of them, and I will soon have their name I couldn't help but feel like a moron.

"Well then... I suppose the arrangements will be taken care of before you two even reach the DMV tomorrow morning." Carlisle somehow broke the silence. Alice and Edward both seemed slightly upset, but I know that they were both hurting.

After some talking between the five of us, I was convinced to get some sleep. Edward will be waking me up early in the morning to take me out into the city of Port Angeles. I skulked to my room and lied down on my couch. Soon, sleep would overwhelm me and cause me to drift away.

I awoke the next morning to Edward's calm, soothing voice. "C'mon kid. We're going to be leaving soon. Esme made you some eggs for breakfast." I looked at his hands, and sure enough he was holding a plate and a cup that contained a steaming liquid. I didn't know what it was, so I asked. "It's coffee. It's good, and it will wake you up. But it is hot, so be careful." Edward never ceased to amaze me. As did the rest of the family, even after what happened the night before.

I ate the eggs Esme cooked up for me -delicious as ever- and I sipped the steaming coffee. It really did make me feel awake the more I drank it. Once I finished with my breakfast, Edward told me that he'd be waiting outside. I stretched my arms as I usually did and stood up. Slowly walking around the room, I grabbed a shirt, socks, and my shoes and put them on. I combed my fingers through my hair to keep it from running wild along my scalp.

I treaded down the stairs and gave a half hearted hello to Esme and Carlisle. They said that I shouldn't feel bad about what I did the night before, but I couldn't _not_ feel bad. I made a fool of myself, and they knew it. Or at least, I thought so. I looked at my watch which read 6:47. My eyes opened wide as I looked from my wrist to outside. The sun wasn't even up yet, though it didn't matter for it was always hidden my the clouds and the rain.

There was a familiar sweet scent in the air, and I knew why. Alice came up behind me and set her hands on my shoulders. "You should hurry up. Don't want to be late, right? Here, I brought you a jacket. It's going to be pretty cold today." She held out a dark blue jacket and place it around my shoulders. I thanked her as she pecked me on the cheek with her lips.

I headed out the front door, and there was Edward, waiting in his Volvo. He smirked and coaxed me over with his hand.

"Come on. You're burnin' daylight." As usual, I didn't know what that meant, but either way, I jogged to his car and got it. When I put my seatbelt on he revved the engine, and we were off. "I figured this would make you feel a little more at ease." He pressed a button in his car and my heart melted with the sound of 'Fantasy Impromptu'. This was my favorite song of everything that I was introduced to.

After some time -and some Chopin- we reached a large building with large letters reading 'Department of Motor Vehicles'. Edward found a place to park his car and we got out simultaneously. We entered the massive structure and walked up to the desk. The woman behind the counter seemed to be lost in Edward's presence as she took notice of us.

"We have an appointment for Alexander Cullen." She took some time, but she looked down to her notes and told us to take a seat and will be called on shortly. There weren't many people there, so I guessed it wouldn't take too long. As we sat down, Edward pulled a few pieces of paper from his jacket. "Here, hold on to this. This is you adoption papers and your SS card." He handed them to me and I looked around the papers eagerly. My new name was on each of them. There were numbers everywhere, but I didn't know what they meant.

A few minutes later, my name was heard through the speakers in the room. "That's us." Edward stood up and told me to follow him. We approached the counter and the lady told us to go to the next representative. She pointed to a man who was across the room at a desk. I was told to go see him by Edward, who was behind me as we walked. I stepped up to the man, who asked for my social security card. I handed him the small paper and he placed it on a device next to his computer.

"Stand in front of that screen and face the camera." He pointed to a large spot on the wall, much like the one at the police station. I looked up at Edward who nodded and motioned towards the area with his head. I did as told and turned to face the man. He told me to smile, but I didn't really have the heart to, what with all of the images from the previous night.

There was a bright flash, and he said the only thing left was for it to be printed. I waited in silence until what ever it was, was finished. Seconds later, the man handed me my card, and a piece of plastic. "There ya go. Have a nice day." He smiled as he outstretched his arm with my things in his hand. I thanked him and took my social security card and my permit from his hands.

As we reached the car, Edward stopped me before I got in. "Want to drive?" I looked at him and reminded him that I couldn't legally drive unless Carlisle or Esme was present. He bellowed out a laugh and insisted. He handed me the keys and got in the passenger side as I sat in the driver's. "Okay.. You asked for it."

I started the car and put it into reverse. I edged out of the parking spot and turned the wheel. I looked around and put the car into drive. As we pulled out of the parking area, Edward told me to hurry up, and that he was getting old. Like I told him already, he asked for it. There were no other cars coming, so I slammed onto the gas and peeled out of the lot.

I kept an open eye out for other cars as I weaved between them. Edward didn't even seem to be the least bit afraid, but from time to time he told me to slow down. Pretty soon, we were back in Forks, heading home.

I heard a strange sound, and Edward pulled out a device from his pocket and opened it. He then started talking into it, and I heard him say Carlisle's name. I looked at him oddly. "We're on our way home now. Yeah, he got the permit. Did you get his passport and phone? Alright. We'll be there soon." He closed the device and looked at me. He smiled and shook his head.

"I'll explain what that was when we get to the house. Just keep your eyes on the road. We're almost there anyway." Sure enough, about ten minutes later, we were already pulling into the garage. He complimented my driving and said I drove like him. As we got into the house, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us in the den.

Carlisle had a small folder in one hand, and a device similar to Edward's in the other. "Hey Alex. Good job on the driving. Here, this is your passport, and this is your cell phone." I didn't know what either were, so I asked. Carlisle explained what they were, and for, so I could call any of them from the cell phone when I got to Florida.

"We can't go with you, but we'll take you to the departure gate at the airport in Seattle." So they really were going to let me go. But why can't they go with me? I'm sure they probably have things they need to take care of here. In a way, I was glad they weren't going with me. The 'reunion' wasn't going to be a nice one, and I didn't want them to see how much of a monster I could be.

I was told to go into my room and grab the suitcase, which was already filled with clothes and what not. Carlisle told me that an officer from the Forks police station would accompany me to Florida and get us a hotel to sleep at during our stay. At least I wouldn't be doing this alone, I just hope he doesn't get annoyed by my lack of understanding.

"Here, you may need this. This is for you while you're gone." Esme handed me a few sheets of green rectangular paper. "What's this for? Actually.. What IS it?" Esme and Carlisle smiled, while Edward laughed. They explained to me that it was money and that I'd need it to but things I needed. I guess I understood. I just shrugged it off and placed the money in my back left pocket.

Apparently -as Rosalie told me- I have no patience. I couldn't sit or stand in one spot while I waited for time to pass. I remembered the disc of Mozart Rosalie placed in my stereo and pressed play. I couldn't find a song soothing enough until I came across 'Moonlight Sonata'. The piano rang magnificently through the house. I could feel the tension ease as I calmly stood in the center of my room.

It was decided that the whole family would go with me, and see me to my flight. I wasn't sure how long I would be away, so I took one more look around the house. I memorized everything. The way the house was decorated, the smell, -and above all else- the looks of my new family. I tried to keep the sorrowful thoughts at bay, so I went to the garage and had a small walk around of my car.

I haven't driven it yet, none the less opened the door. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the keys. I slowly pushed the key into door's keyhole and opened the door. I left the door open as I sat inside. My eyes wandered around the inside for a while, then I noticed the shifter. It was different than Edward's Volvo, and I remembered him telling me that it was a manual transmission.

I wanted to surprise him before I got back by learning how to drive this. I wasn't sure how I would do that, but I told myself that I would somehow. The smooth black leather interior felt like my couch, and the leather steering wheel felt just like Edward's. I remembered being told that this car was like a rocket, and I couldn't wait to get it on the road.

"Alex? Where are you?" I heard Esme calling me from inside the house, and I didn't want to keep her waiting. I exited my car and shut the door after locking it. As I walked into the house, Esme was waiting with Carlisle. Their eyes made them appear they were in pain, yet they had that smile of their's plastered to them. So in turn, I smiled back.

"Is it time to go already?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. I wasn't in a rush to leave because I didn't want to, really. Carlisle nodded and Esme called the rest of the family, and that didn't take them long to appear, as if from nowhere. Still, I smiled as I faced them. Emmet popped from the back of the crowd and tapped my shoulder playfully.

"Bring back something worth while, okay bro?" I laughed at that word. 'Bro'. It never ceased to make me feel warm in my heart. Carlisle and Esme would be driving me, while Alice and Jasper rode with Edward, and Rosalie drove with Emmet.

"Hey Taz! Come here boy!" I called my friend, who came bolting from down the hall. He jumped into my arms and began licking my face. "I'm going on a trip for a while boy. Don't give our family any problems while I'm gone. Understand?" He barked playfully, and I noticed my new siblings from the corner of my eyes. They all smiled, and Rosalie bit her lip when I said 'our family'. I guess that it made them feel better as I said that.

I said one last good-bye to Taz before we left. The drive was painfully short. I really didn't want to leave so quickly, but I knew that this had to be done. Chief Swan was waiting for my arrival with another man who was dressed in a similar fashion as him. I was told his name was Chris, and he'd be the one who was going with me.

We parked the cars and approached Chief Swan and Chris. "Hey Alex. I'm sorry if what I said yesterday upset you in anyway." Chief Swan apologized to me, but I told him he didn't have to. I needed to know what happened, even though I don't remember anything yet. He then greeted everyone, and asked Carlisle how his offer with the hospital was going, which was good as Carlisle explained to him.

"Hello, Alex is it? My name is Chris. I'm one of Charlie's old partners. He asked me if I could accompany you to Florida, since your family has things to attend to here." He held out his hand and I -hesitantly- shook his hand. He smiled and nodded in approval. I could fell Carlisle's hand as he placed it on my shoulder. He said that we should hurry before I miss my flight.

This was going to be hard. Saying farewell to everyone, when I just said hello. Carlisle walked with me and Chris to woman who was behind a desk and told her I was boarding the flight to Tampa, Florida. She stared at him, much like the lady at the DMV did with Edward. She told us that we would be landing in Phoenix, Arizona and board a junction flight to Tampa.

He and Chris thanked her and we walked back to the rest of the family -and Charlie- who was talking amongst themselves. "Well, our flight is leaving in only ten minutes, so be sure to give your family a meaningful good-bye." Chris sort of whispered that comment to me before we reached everyone else.

Good-bye, was it? I doubted it. I was positive that it was only for now. As I approached the rest of the family, Charlie repeated what Chris had said but his tone seemed to make everyone feel upset, especially me. I wasn't sure how to make it meaningful, but I would certainly try my hardest.

Esme was the first to say farewell, and told me to not forget to call them once we got to Florida. Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper were right behind her, and all gave me their own good-byes. Edward and Carlisle were last, and they each gave me a point of advice.

"Don't get discouraged during your travel. Be sure to keep that head of yours on an even level." Carlisle stood firmly as he spoke. He placed his hand on my shoulder, giving that smile of his and allowed Edward to speak to me.

His face was painted with the smirk that made him famous to me. He knelt down to be eye level with me, but his face seemed to be in more agony than the others. "Listen, no matter what, do NOT hesitate to call me. Everyone's number is programed into that phone, so don't forget to charge it. Chris will show you how. But to be honest, I'd rather you not go. We just got you, you know."

"Yes, but I _have_ to do this Edward. There's no way around it. I can't block it from my mind, with what little memory I have. Don't worry, I"ll be fine, so don't worry about me." I tried to calm Edward, but he persisted and tried to keep me in Forks. After some time, I eventually persuaded him to see my point of view.

The last call for our flight was announced through the large speakers in the airport. I gave everybody one last farewell as Chris and I walked through the doors to our flight.


	2. Update 1

Ok guys, sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait.

I finally got things settled in real life, considering how much crap was going on _

But enough about me, I am currently working on Part two, which is the next 3 chapters of Traverse.

Thank you all who have favorited this story, or me as an author, subscribed to me or the story, and is watching it. Thank you all ^_^

Now then, I shall go to sleep and continue on the story tomorrow ^_^


End file.
